Kuroko For Two
by noogie123
Summary: Kuroko has started at Seirin and is now part of the basketball team. Winter Cup is coming up and the Generation of Miracles isn't happy. When basketball and Kuorko's love life crash together. Kuroko will have to choose between a past lover and a new future. Will he survive the heartbreak and physical strain that is ahead. Aleesha, Molly, Emma and Jayde belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE - unclear conciense**

**~Tetsuya Kuroko's POV~**

**~FLASHBACK~**

Stepping out of the teikö gym I sighed quietly, waving goodbye to my team mates as they walked away together. I couldn't bare to go with them to the shops for a last time so I didn't.

My blank expression flattering as I started to step away, throwing my jacket over my shoulder and hiking up my bag , eyes on the ground counting.

1…2…3…4…

Then I felt his hand wrap around mine and that was all it took for me to smile.

My knight in shining armour, he had remembered me.

Not bothering to wait, I turned on the my feet and hugged him tightly burying my face deep in his chest, that heart beating just strong enough to keep us both live.

"Don't play without me" I felt him whisper down my neck. It gave me more then chills.

"I promise" is all I could whisper back breathlessly, kissing me on the forehead lingering slightly then with that he left me. For now.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

Walking through the crowds slipping past watching eyes, its always a challenge. Seirin high. First day at a new school ….. without my team.

This day wont go well. It was the elections fair and i couldn't help but look. I know I promised him I wouldn't play but I needed to play.

Maybe the players would serapes my expectations of how strong they where. If there had any competition in Seirin.

Sighing yet again I look around and spot the basketball nominations table, one black haired boy and a brown haired boy are sitting at the table talking together rapidly.

I clutch my own entry and walk forward as a red haired boy steps in front slamming his form down and starting a ran about how he would make the team and be the best.

He won't be able to do that. Slipping my form down I caught the black haired boys eye but quickly walked away.

Half running half walking i get as far away as possible stopping by a tree and slipping down into a sitting position.

Out of breathe I hear my phone ring, again. Who wouldn't be annoyed at obsessive friends.

"Hello Kise." is all I could answer in a bored tone.

"KUROKO, my are you bored already, missing my beauty and amazing presence."

"No."

"WHAT?! of course you are, I know you miss me."

"Okay maybe a little, its too quiet." chuckling, I can imagine kiss fuming at his phone death glaring the rushed picture of my caller ID.

"Alright is see how it is, just wanted to wish you luck with your new team."

He was obviously hurt. But how did he know so soon. Am I that predictable?

"Hope they can work as well together with you as we did, because you are one of the Generations of Miracles. You will have to be valued."

After a pause I hung up not wanting to hear anymore, I was furious.

Clutching the blasted phone in my hands I shoved it into my bag standing up head down I started to storm towards the first assembly. Not a great way to start my first day.

**~LATER THAT DAY~**

Walking through the halls during free period I headed towards the school gym. Following the printed map in my hands i walked in to find boys rushing towards a change room.

And a female coach. Interesting.

I followed them, none bothering to pay attention to me. A great advantage as my face was as red as a tomato. Why did this always happen.

Pushing through the doors and sliding into the corner of the change rooms I pull of my shirt and pants changing into my old training clothes.

Slipping my wristbands on I watched the other men change, Rumbling and roars coming from every spot in the room.

Everyone walked out of the room and I zipped up my bag going to the door, last out as always. It had locked.

"Shit."

looking around I spotted another door, rushing to it I pushed on it. Open, great. But on the other side of the gym. Not so great.

"What have I got myself into." is all I could think as I ran through the halls dodging and diving past people.

I didn't like their starring but I could avoid this now, amazing is what the girls probably thought of me the guys all watching me impressed. Just because I could run. Idiots.

I stopped puffed at the gym door and lent on it quietly then shuffle through to only stop and look in confusion.

Walking up to the coach standing there for a while before my name is called, "Yes."

All eyes turned to me calmly before the murmuring started. 'How long was he there?' 'I didn't notice him.'

"How long have you been there?" the coach's brown eyes starring at me inquisitively. What are those eyes thinking?

**~Riko Aida's POV~**

"How long have you been here." is all I could squeeze out my voice wavering behind my calm mask.

So this is Kuroko, interesting. Watching the fuzzed numbers surround his body as they always do I was shocked.

His physical ratings are so low as I look over his body, No wonder they didn't notice him when he entered, especially me. Although Hyūga thought he caught a glimpse of the blue haired boy when he entered his slip for the team.

"For a minute or two."

"Okay go join the others in line, shirt off and stand straight." my voice echoed around the gym, demanding tone and fierce, well done Riko.

"Yes coach." he walked quietly to the line and took his white training shirt off.

Frail and small build, but his agile and would move quickly around the court. Walking past my 2nd years I smile taking down their improved readings.

I start to get to the first years and stop in front of a red haired boy that towers over me. Taiga Kagami.

His readings are perfect, arm and leg strength is tremendous, agility and muscle excellent. Kagami takes my breathe away.

Then its that blue haired boy again. Tetsuya Kuroko. His ratings are so low it isn't possible. Not human, but I still have to stop and stare at a boy who has no presence.

I haven't heard of anything like this since first year, the Generation of Miracles had a boy with no presence. "You went to teikö, thats impressive. Played basketball there did you? Well, it must have been amazing to watch the Generation of Miracles."

"Oh yes, we played well together."

What?

Oh my gosh. He is the sixth man, the phantom player.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - from stranger to friend**

**~Taiga Kagami's POV~**

I half choked. The coach, Riko Aida I think, was just in shock.

"What?!" her voice was filled with disbelief

The boy stood still a gentle smile spreading across his face. The others where silent, the shocking news still absorbing in.

"I played on the team, We worked well together" he stared right back at the coach. It seemed as though this boy was used to the shock.

Coughing and shaking her head Riko smiled nodding.

"Okay boys shirts on time to play .We will have two teams, First Years against the Second Years." trying to hide her playful smirk she turned around.

Moving quickly I grabbed my black top and slipped it over my head. 'You got this Taiga'

Walking to the court I nodded at the other first years. 'Impress them, get in the team thats all you gotta do'

Keeping the conversation in my head going I didn't notice that blue haired boy stand next to me.

"Can I take point guard Kagami-kun" i turned my head slowly looking down on the boy

"yeah sure"

'No problem Kagami take power forward, keep it cool' .Walking to the centre coach holds a ball. A boy called Junpei Hyūga, as I remember, stand in front of me. A smug look on his face.

Riko lays out the law and blows her whistle throwing the ball up in the air. Jumping high it is snatched form my grip 'Damn'.

I see Hyūga with the ball dribbling and twisting around our players passing to another black haired boy,Shun Izuki.

But it never made it.

I feel something leathery and rubbery in my hands, looking down its the ball "RUN KAGAMI"

Coach didn't have to tell me twice. Running I pass to a first year Kōichi Kawahara and he takes the ball shooting. Getting it in nicely

"Well done Kawahara lets keep working like this."

How the hell did I get that ball

~**10 MINUTES LATER~**

This is starting to creep me out. How is the ball being passed to one of the second years but always ending up with me.

We won 6-3 and I have to say Kuroko that boy he was everywhere, he can run very well.

But that cant be the only reason he was on the monsters team.

But I couldn't care less at the moment. Walking towards the change rooms I high five a few of the players and head straight to the showers.

I still don't know what happened with that ball, But i know that coach was very interested in Kuroko. He will only be put on the team because he "played" with the generation of miracles.

I hate those people.

Im not dumb I knew it would be hard to be good in Japan. I knew about these Players. And I will be taking them down.

Starting with him

**~Tetsuya Kuroko's POV~**

Walking to the showers quietly Riko stopped me.

"You are the sixth phantom player? aren't you?" I sighed and nodded

"I would like you to play starter in the team, second years and a few of the first year will be in this team as well. I want you to choose one to bond with. The way you did with those monsters" Riko's tone was quick and demanding

Clenching my fists i kept what i had in.-Calm yourself kuroko you know they aren't monsters kuroko, you know that-

Nodding i had to walk away. She dose not know them. She wouldn't care. She dose not understand your pain

"Keep it cool Kuroko" is all I could whisper before walking into the loudness of the change rooms. Fading into the white noise.

That boy Kagami, was starring at me but I couldn't care less. I was supposed to be calm and quiet. Invisible.

But I couldn't. Getting changed and grabbing my bag in a fit of rage I walked out. I knew that he was still watching me as I left. His gaze burning into the back of my head.

Kagami Taiga will be the light to my shadow.

Opening up my phone i stopped reading the screen quietly:

**AKASHI~ basketball courts tonight at 5. Come if you still remember your promise.**

I must go.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE- Competition Finally?**

**~Daiki Aomine's POV~**

"Well well well" is all I could say."He is already checking up on us"

**AKASHI~ Basketball courts at 5 Aomine, don't slack off that promise**

"What's wrong" Satsuki asked with an annoyed look plastered on her face "Is it Tetsuya, whats wrong with my Tetsu"

My chuckling wasn't all that met her reply "Akashi would like us to meet at the basketball courts tonight, players only"

Satauki's pink flaming hair hid the hurt in her eyes 'Only for Tetsuya' is all I could think.

"I will tell him you said hi" Walking off i could hear her protests mixing in with the white noise. Blocking it all out I started to think of what hell I would be walking into.

"Just because of a promise" sighing over and over again I walked out of the school.

Since the basketball team tryouts where over I didn't need to be here.

Walking one foot in front of the other towards the old courts we all played at, I could see people stare at me through the corner of my eye. But I was used to it.

Being one of the Generation comes with a price.

God how did I deserve this stupid talent, Not being able to find a single person to challenge me. Not a single one.

I cant play basketball for passion, feel the thrill of sweat running down my neck or the triumph of getting past a high talented opponent anymore.

It was the same at Teikö. Boring. At least the others understood.

"Well Aomine why the deep thought" Freezing I stopped. Looking down I saw the familiar markings of the court under my feet. "You must be very emotional" Akashi's voice was hypnotic and crazy like it always was.

Emotional my ass.

"No i was just being silent, I think Tetsu rubbed off on me a title to much" growling my words of warning I turned to look down on the red haired boy.

Although I looked down on him, I respected this boy looking up to him more then he did to me. due to the height difference

"Just because he dosen't play like you dosen't mean you should mock him Aomine" Midorima said pushing up his glasses and throwing his jacket over his shoulder. His fingers tapped and his face a blank canvas.

"Nice to see you Midorima" Akashi said before turning around to greet the green haired male before us.

"Hhm Akashi-kun, why are we here" Murasakibara stood tall beside Midorima with a lollypop in his mouth, Lazy eyed and wild hair he looked like he usually did.

"To play" His smile suggested otherwise, it always did. That was Akashi's way. But I had learnt to trust that smile.

"GGUUUYYYYSSS we are going to play!" Kise yelled running towards Midorima and Murasakibara sweeping them into a hug. Excited and energetic as always. "Its so nice to see you guys! but where is Kuroko-kun"

"Right here" he said from beside me.

Well then everyones here. Silence fell over us and we could feel the tension. Akashi spun the orange ball he held in his hands.

Throwing it to the blue haired boy "Kuroko catch" he said quickly. Running to the other side of Akashi I made my way to the basket and found the ball in my hands.

Smiling I jumped, twisting and dunked it in.

"Thats not fare Aomine, I wasn't ready" Murasakibara said lazily walking towards the ball throwing it to Midorima the green haired boy taking the ball and dribbling it to the three point line. Arching the ball into a perfect three pointer.

"Nice one Midorima, you to Aomine." Kise said with a grin as he caught the ball as it fell through the hoop.

Akashi was in front of him in a flash but Kise was already moving to the hoop on the other side.

This was like old times. Why couldn't we stay like this

But it all stopped as soon as we heard a second ball bounce onto the court.

A ball bounced onto the court ….. what?!

"Hey can i have my ball?"

A brown haired girl said smiling. Her hair streaked with blond, eyes a deep brown. Hands on her hips she chuckled deeply.

"Aleesha do you have the ball" A blonde haired girl and a caramel haired girl came up behind her arms crossed. "If we are training or playing at all we need a ball" The blonde continued with a laugh

The two girls spotted us and starred in curiosity "Sorry but we are kind of in the middle of a game could we have that back please" The brunette kept speaking eyes trained on me.

They all wore the same thing, black tank top and black training shorts with white basketball shoes they looked interesting.

"How about we play against you?"

Staring at the Akashi the words that just slipped from his mouth astounded us all. Except those girls.

Their reply was even more horrifying.

"Sure"

**~Tetsuya Kuroko's POV~**

What?! Akashi what are you thinking?!

They are girls. Just girls and we would crush them.

"Let me just get my other team mates first" The brown haired girl exclaimed then turned around cupping her hands around her to mouth.

All the boys starred at her calm manor, they all knew who we where so why accept the challenge.

Somehow i found her amazing, stunning and breathtaking. Her bravery was knocking me off my feet.

"Hayley, Miranda, Emma we have some challengers" she turned around and smiled. Picking up the ball I passed it to her. Hard.

And she caught it with one hand in front of her. Her smile took on a monstrous look as she tucked the ball under her arm resting it on her hip.

The rest of those girls came a joined her crowding around her, and I was more then amazed.

"Im Emma the coach" a brown haired girl said with a blank look on her face as she starred at us, the generation, examining our strength.

"Im hayley the center" a brown curly haired girl that was the same height as Murasakibara said in an annoyed tone.

"Im Miranda the shooting guard" a blonde curly haired girl said with a smirk. Starring Midorima down.

"Im Jayde the Small Forward" Smiling she winked at Kise. Her light brown hair falling to her middle back.

"Im Molly the point guard" The blonde short haired girl said in a blank voice looking down on Akashi.

"And i'm Aleesha the Power Forward and Captain" The Brown haired girl with the blonde streaked hair said starring down myself and Aomine.

"And we are the Phantoms."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone :D I have been posting a lot to make up for my non positing. Am i forgiven? hope so. Last chapter "the phantoms" where introduced. They are an actual team. My basketball team. All the people in the phantoms are real to. And I am aleesha the captain. I play power forward. My team is the very best, no doubts. So theres the phantoms info. Hope you guys enjoy these chapters.**

**CHAPTER FOUR- A Mirror Image.**

**~Aleesha's POV~**

"And i'm Aleesha the Power Forward and Captain" I said fiercely starring down the blue haired boys, Tetsuya Kuroko and Daiki Aomine

"And we are the Phantoms."

I take the ball and start to dribble towards aomine. He took a defensive stance and I could only smirk. In a flash I had turned dribbling and was halfway down the court.

Playing is my heaven, My serenity. My release.

I toss behind my head and molly catches quickly. Hayley takes her place under the hoop guarded by Atsushi Murasakibara.

Dribbling between her legs Seijūrō Akashi try's to steal the ball but Molly passes to me again.

I can see Tetsuya Kuroko go for the ball that is speeding towards me. Ryōta Kise waiting for him to pass. But it wont get to him. Stepping forward I catch it and am off. I leave Tetsuya in the dust.

"Keep up Miracles, Phantoms wont go easy on you" I yell loudly which earns death glares and a harder effort coming front the former Teikõ players.

Passing off to Miranda I watch her get around Shintarō Midorima and make a three pointer which Hayley makes sure goes through the net.

Emma watches on and I turn to her nodding before turning back to the game. Hayley throws me a full force pass which I catch starting to dribble in between my legs.

My team walks to my side and i stare at the males in front of me. Spinning the ball on my index finger I smirk.

"We excepted more from you generation of miracles" Miranda said in a calm tone.

Emma joins us and puts her arm around Molly. They where twins after all. "I agree with that."

"Would you like a rematch Miracles or have you had enough of us" I snickered tossing the ball Midorima.

"Rematch" they said loudly at the same time.

Molly, Jayde and I step forward

"We the phantoms challenge you to a basketball game" Emma said in a stubborn tone.

"And we accept" Akashi said with an insane grin.

Wiping the sweat from their brow and gritting their teeth I smile. "Emma, toss up." I nodded to Hayley and she walked to the center just as Murasakibara did.

His lollypop was half in his mouth. "I want to crush you" he said in a very agressive tone throwing his lollypop in the grass.

"Im sorry you can't do that while we pulverise you." Hayley said in a calm tone, her eyes trained on the purple haired male.

Emma took her stance in the middle. "Nice clean game, You know the rule's. First to 30 wins"

She threw the ball up and Murasakibara got it hitting it to the side.

But we where ready.

"Phantom's ,attack!" I yelled running towards our goals.

**~ Ryōta Kise's POV~**

"Phantom's ,attack!" was all I heard before I saw her. Jayde their small forward jump in front of me, grabbing the ball before I could.

She caught the ball landing lightly and started running, to fast for my liking.

DAMN

Running after her close to the hoop I see her stop and turn around. She didn't have the ball. Smiling she shrugged and pointed to Miranda dribbling her way quickly up the side of the court.

Getting the attention of Aomine I signal towards the girl and he runs in swiping the ball out of her grasp.

Molly smiled and nodded. Her own sadistic expression matching that of Akashi's.

Molly raced after Aomine, Just as fast and just as athletic. While he jumped and scored she was watching his shooting position.

Miranda caught the ball and started up the court. Akashi trying to steal the ball. Yet his emperor eyes failing him somehow against the curly blonde.

Passing to aleesha the brunette used Kuroko's move of misdirection. Molly catching it and copying Aomine's technique of dribbling and shooting.

Whats going on?

Running I grabbed the ball as Aleesha stepped in front of me. "Kise you like to talk?"

Her tone was childish and innocent.

"Not on the court" I growled and dribbled past her. Getting past that J ayde girl I smirked.

-One all between Kise and Jayde- my thoughts echoed. The scoreboard in my head allowing me to smile.

Slamming it into the hoop my expression never changed.

"Game On" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the girls made a fast break towards their end of the court. A grin spread across my face.

Worthy opponents, in the last place we'd look.

**~Tetsuya Kuroko's POV~**

Looking around I am astounded.

A tie. We tied? how dose this happen? Have we finally met our match?

Aomine and Kise are bent over catching their breathe. Akahsi is looking at them with an interested eye.

Murasakibara and Midorima are whispering together over under the hoop.

But the phantoms looked the exact same.

With a shy expression I look over at Akashi. he feels my gaze and makes his way over to me.

Taking my breathe away he pulls me into a hug. Im suddenly hit with the full force of the wave of loneliness I have been pushing back.

Burying my head in his chest helps with the pain in my heart.

My knight has been bought back to me.

"We should go and thank them for the game" he whispered in my ear.

Nodding quietly I stand tall. Aomine, Kise and Midorima join us. Sharing a gaze we all walk over to the bunch of girls.

They marvelled at us. Starring at the generation the way they always should have.

With respect.

"Thankyou for the game" We all said in unison. Murasakibara joined us quietly his bored expression replaced with one of hazed disbelief.

"We would like to play you again soon" Akashi said with a certain glint in his eye. He liked playing them.

A challenge is how he interpreted them.

"Yes we would all love to" Jayde said with a smile brushing her hair off her shoulder.

Walking away from the courts Aleesha approached me with an innocent smile. "Thanks for the game, its an honour to have played with the generation of miracles and tie"

"I still cant get over the shock" she said chuckling.

Her eyes sparked with excitement as she averted her gaze around at the players mingling and laughing like old friends.

"Thank you. But i have one question that has been nagging me."

Stopping and turning to the girl I stare her right in the eyes.

"You are 'The Australian Phantoms' aren't you?" my tone was hard and curious. Aleesha smiled and nodded

"I guess you could call us that" she said modestly looking right back at me.

Looking over at her girls, her expression softened.

"Dark horses of the basketball world. You and your team took it by storm" I couldn't help but admire the way she looked at her team.

Her eyes filled with love and respect for her players. "Yes yes we did."

Molly came over excitedly and lent her arm on Aleesha's shoulder casually followed by Jayde who stood by the blondes side.

"Aleesha-san we have to train" her tone was bored and lazy in the way Murasakibara's sounded before a game.

Aleesha's gaze took on that of Kise's and Jayde looked like a mirror of Midorima.

Looking around at these girls, thats when I realised.

These girls are our opposites.

They are our opponents

**So guys do you want to see more of the phantoms. Comment if you do. And who is your favourite player out of the phantoms so far? Thanks guys X3 Please review and rate for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE- Feelings Revealed.**

**~Tetsuya Kuroko's POV~**

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Call us if you need some fun okay? We are always up for a game" Although I hadn't known Aleesha long, yet it didn't sound natural for her to be serious

She turned to me smiling and waved. Returning the gesture she chuckled slightly and called to her friends.

All those girls walked away. But it wasn't the last we'd see of them.

I was sure of it.

"Interesting" Akashi said as I turned to him with a smile.

"Your happier than usual" Is all I could say with a laugh picking up my bag and jacket swinging them over my shoulder.

"I found competition. Of course I'm happy" he said starring at me with that deranged look in his eyes, one that gives me the chills, one only he can produce.

Golden and red eye alike they softened as he saw the small smile on my face grow.

"Everyone Kuroko and I are going to take leave you early"

My eyes where filled with confusion 'What is Akashi saying'. My thought's echoed around in my head.

Taking my hand in a rush and pulling me away form the crowd, I waved to my friends as goodbyes drifted on the wind to my ears.

Pulling me around a corner my mind was racing "Akashi why did you say th-a"

I was cut short as his lips crashed into mine, passion, pain and a deep hunger hit me in those few seconds he was vulnerable.

And he let me see, feel him like that.

My hands reached for his head, tangling my fingers in his short red hair.

My eyes closing, the shock subsiding.

The yearning for him started bubbling inside me like it always did.

That same hunger he felt started to consume me.

Lips moving in sync with mine, a harmony only we knew. Bodies moulding together until there was no more room to separate us.

I needed him just as much as he needed me.

But why didn't it feel the same.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

3-point line, back, mind-court line, back, furthest 3-point line, back, full-court and then back.

Repeating that 10 times, with shooting, passing and dribbling skills not to mention the laps and pool excersizes.

This was the training coach drilled us through, on a normal day.

But I needed the distraction. He's been on my mind ever since our 'interaction' on tuesday.

Why didn't it feel right when he kissed me.

Huffing and wheezing I collapsed on the benches on the side of the court mind and body buzzing with exhaustion.

"Tired already? You must have trained harder at Teikö"

I heard Riko's tease but I didn't look up to see her face, if i did my head would of fallen off.

"No we were naturals we didn't need this" My voice was strained and the venom that laced my words made even me flinch.

As those woods left my lips I regretted them.

"I'm sorry Riko I didn't mean it like that."

I looked at her and was shocked at what I saw.

Her eyes where glassy and hard, her face showed only two emotions.

Pain and hurt.

Why did I have to take out my emotions on her?

**~Taiga Kagami's POV~**

"I'm sorry Riko I didn't mean it like that.

I watched, my expression blank. Hiding the anger that stirred inside me.

He was a monster like the rest of them

'No his not Taiga you know that' my conscience had to correct me.

Walking over I stood behind our coach looking down at the bluenett.

"Riko can you come help me. I need some tips to help with my shooting" my voice came out calm.

She smiled and seemed to perk up. "Alright i'll go get a ball"

As Riko walked away I glared at the boy his head hung low.

As it should be.

"Just because you think your better then us it dosen't mean you can insult us and push us around." I snarled turning to walk away.

I heard him get up and walk to our seniors who where working on a few plays.

"Now Kagami lets get to work on your stance" she said in a happy tone.

Tossing me the ball, I took my stance and took a shot. Getting it in like usual I looked to Riko and she smiled starting to give me a few tips.

But I didn't listen.

I was distracted by the that boy kuroko laughing and smiling half heartedly as he played with the seniors.

My stomach fluttered as I took another shot still thinking of him.

Whats wrong with me?

**~1 Hour Later~**

I yelled goodbye to Kawahara my voice drowned out by the other guys in the locker room.

Smiling I waited patiently till everyone was gone to walk to the showers.

Turning on the hot water I let it trickle down my body as my muscles ached.

"Riko you train us hard" I said with a laugh.

After a while I turned the water off wrapping a towel around me I walked to my bag to get changed.

Slipping on my clothes I herd shuffling from a corner.

"kagami-Kun"

I looked up to see Kuroko in front of me.

His eyes flickering with fear as I stood to my full height looking down on him.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I don't think i'm better then you or anyone else and I don't mean to insult or push anyone around. If I do I don't mean to"

What he said took me back. His tone was calm and it's the most I'd ever hear him say.

I was speechless. Why the hell dose he have this effect on me.

"It annoys me how people look down on me and think that I think i'm better then them. I'm not and I know it" He clenched his fists.

"Everyone expects me to be amazing but i'm the worst one here." his tone was full of anger, annoyances and sadness.

"I cant keep up with anyones talents, Im the worthless"

I didn't know what I was doing. I had been taking steps towards him as he spook.

"No your not" My voice was a sweet whisper as I looked him right in the eyes.

I lent down and kissed him softly.

Chills ran down my spine as I did, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I felt kuroko stiffen as I did and I pulled back quickly.

"I-im s-orry" i stuttered looking away

Kuroko starred at me for a few seconds and didn't say a word.

We stood in silence till Kuroko took my face in his hands making me look at him.

Our faces inches away and our cheeks bright red.

"Don't stop" he whispered.

Leaning in again I kissed him slowly. I felt satisfied a hidden thirst had been quenched.

That's when I realised I had a crush on a blue haired miracle.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX- Shadow And Light**

**Tetsuya Kuroko's POV~**

"Goodbye tetsu i'll see you tomorrow" he said with a smile turning and walking away

I watched him as he walked away

I couldn't stop smiling. My hand on my lips, the sparks left there by Kagami still gave me chills.

I walked along the side walk, the street lights warm flickering yellow light illuminating the cracked pathway.

My breathing was slow and calm as I thought of the way he had held me.

"Calm down Tetsuya" I whispered happily.

Sighing shakily I stopped at the crossing infront of my building.

Starring at the red lights I felt like i had forgotten something.

Someone.

I smiled wearily and dismissed the feeling pushing it deep down inside as I crossed the crossing quickly.

Opening the door to the white apartment block I headed for the stairs.

One step at a time I felt that feeling of forgetfulness grow inside me.

Reaching my floor I unlocked my door and went inside dumping my bag on the floor.

Heading straight for my room I took my phone out of my pocket and changed into some pyjamas lazily.

Laying down on my bed I starred up at my ceiling.

"I will be your shadow Kagami"

Closing my eyes I drifted off into a light sleep.

Beep Beep.

Openeing my eyes I looked at my phone.

My stomach sunk as I opened the text.

**Hey Tetsu. Just wanted to know if your still up for our movie date tomorrow ~Akashi**

I felt dizzy as my phone dropped to the floor and my hear broke in two.

I felt everything go black in fear.

Thats when I realised I was in love with two red headed mysteries.

What am I going to do?

**Hello Everyone X3**

**I'm sorry for the wait on this very short chapter and I will be updating within 48 hours hopefully. Thanks guys for the support. Follow and favourite for more. ~Noogie123**


End file.
